


I Can Drive You Crazy

by cinnamonhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Michael, Dildos, Dom!Michael, Feminization, Handcuffs, M/M, Michael clifford/Luke hemmings - Freeform, Princess Luke, Spanking, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonhood/pseuds/cinnamonhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke stays out clubbing later than his curfew and his daddy Michael punishes him for not following the rules</p><p>Luke has just turned 18 and Michael is 21</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Drive You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my perfect friend Sam, you can follow them on Instagram @x.liam

It was currently 1 am,and Michael was furious. Luke was supposed to be home by midnight, he knows that midnight is his curfew, and for all Michael knows, he could be whoring around on some other guy. 

When 1:10 rolled around, Michael couldn't take it anymore, the boy was an hour and 10 minutes late. He pulled out his phone dialing Luke's number, hoping to god he picked up. 

3 times. He called Luke three goddamn times and he didn't pick up. Michael was furious, to say the least. 

It was 1:32 when he heard a knock at the door. He practically ran over to it, opening it to find a piss drunk Luke with none other than Jack and Ben Hemmings alongside him. 

"Hii MIkeyy" Luke giggled, leaning against Ben, who had been holding him so he didn't fall over.

"Uh, hey Michael" Jack said, scratching the back of his neck nervously "sorry we're a bit lat-"

"A bit late !?!?" Michael exclaimed "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AND A HALF AGO" he yelled wildly 

"Calm down mate, he's just turned 18, we've been waiting to take him out for years" Ben said, a little too calmly for the situation

"Alright, mate" Michael mocked, sarcasm dripping from his words "alright" he repeated, grabbing Luke roughly and slamming the door in the two others faces.

He grabbed Luke by the shoulder, pulling his body close and whispering all to scarily into his ear

"Make yourself all pretty for daddy and wait on the bed, princess" 

Which quite frankly, scared Luke out of his drunk state. 

Michael waited a bit, having a bit of water, watching some TV, taking his time because he knows Luke is hard, he just wants to tease him. 

Luke, on the other hand, was pulling out his black lace lingerie that Michael had bought him a while back, along with his liquid eyeliner and black mascara. 

He stripped off his clothes in no time, pulling on the black lace panties with the matching bra he knew drove Michael crazy.

Luke secured the suspenders, rushing off to the bathroom to do his makeup, making himself look as pretty as he could for his daddy.

He quickly finished, laying on the bed with his legs spread and arms above his head, praising himself for shaving earlier.

Michael suddenly sauntered into the room, startling Luke

"Princess, go grab the paddle for daddy" 

"B-but daddy I-"

"You came home over 90 minutes late and didn't answer 3 of my calls, princess. You're gonna take a spanking like the little whore you are. Go. Get. The. Paddle" he finished with clenched teeth

Luke reluctantly got up and grabbed the paddle, handing it to Michael before bending himself over the edge of the bed, grabbing a pillow to bite down on, bracing himself for what was about to happen. 

Michael began to rub over Luke's ass with the paddle while speaking 

"I think 15 spanks sounds good, wouldn't you agree, Princess?" 

"Yes daddy" Luke said, half muffled by the pillow

"You gonna count for me, too?"

"Yes daddy". Luke knew the question all to well. He really had know choice but to say 'Yes daddy'. 

*smack*

"One" 

*smack* 

"Two" 

13 spanks later, Luke was sobbing into the pillow. 

"Been so good for me princess, gonna prep your tight little hole for daddy now?" 

"Y-yeah" Luke sniffled, taking the object from Michael's outstretched hand, leaning back onto the pillows while Michael sat at a chair near the end of the bed. 

Luke went to grab the lube, but Michael interrupted his actions

"Go in dry, baby" 

"Yes daddy" 

"Good boy" 

Luke got on all fours, because he knew that position drove Michael crazy. He circled the tip around his rim, letting out small 'ooh' and 'uuhs' at the feeling. 

"C'mon baby, wanna see it fill up your hole" 

Luke groaned, pushing the entire thing in, wincing slightly at the stretch, beginning to thrust it in and out slowly. 

Michael walked over and Luke, not being able to see him, jolted when Michael grabbed his hand and began to thrust the toy harder into the boy. 

"Just like this, okay princess?"

"Yeah daddy" Luke breathed out, eyes fluttering shut 

This went on for a couple more minutes, until Luke was about to come. 

Michael strode back over, ever so quietly, yanking the dildo out of Luke. 

Luke whimpered at the loss, whining and pushing his ass back. 

"Be good for daddy now, don't be greedy, princess"

"Yes daddy' 

Michael then positioned his dick about a centimeter from Luke's hole. 

"Stay quiet for me baby" was all he said before thrusting in roughly, Luke struggling to contain his moans

"Bet you like that, hm? Little whore loves the pain" Michael taunted

"Y-yeah daddy, feels so good daddy" Luke whined out

Michael had picked up a steady rhythm when Luke whined out 

"Gonna come daddy, wanna come uhh" Luke moaned out, not able to form coherent, literate sentences

"Hold it" Michael said sternly, nearing his orgasm himself 

As soon as Michael came in Luke, he gave him the OK to come. 

And he did. Shooting white all up his stomach, reaching his torso. 

Luke then suddenly spoke up "I wanna taste myself on your cock daddy" 

Michael groaned at his words "Y-yeah, lay down and open your mouth princess" trying not to let his voice crack. 

Luke eagerly lay down on the bed, opening his mouth for Michael. 

He groaned at the sight of Luke splayed out on the bed, mouth open and ready for him. 

He straddled Luke's face, pushing his tip into Luke's mouth, letting him kitten lick the slit. 

"Ugghhhh, yeah princess, just like that"

Luke pulled off with a pop "Fuck my face daddy' 

And that was all Michael needed. He pushed all the way into Luke's awaiting mouth, hearing him choke and gag. 

"That's right princess, choke on that cock like the little slut you are" 

"About to come princess, gonna take my load like the filthy whore you are" 

Luke nodded and moaned around Michael's dick, sending Michael over the edge. 

He came in his mouth, and Luke swallowed every drop of it. 

He flipped Luke over, "been so good for me princess, took daddy's cock so well" 

Michael spread his cheeks, laying his tongue flat against the boys hole, licking a stripe up. 

He circled his tongue around the boys rim until he had him a withering mess before delving into his hole, tasting a mixture of Luke and his own come. 

"Taste so good princess" Michael mumbled before thrusting his tongue back into Luke's hole, fucking him until he came. 

"Unnnff dADDY YES YES DADDY" Luke chanted, coming all over the sheets, along with his pelvic bone and lower tummy.

Michael quickly lifted Luke up bridal style, supporting his lower back with one hand while Luke held his neck, and using the other to strip the sheets. 

He put Luke down on the bare mattress, running to the bathroom to find a warm rag, rushing back to clean Luke off. 

He wiped down the boys bare torso, making sure he was completely clean before assuming his previous hold on Luke, and changing the sheets. 

He lay Luke down, tucking him and cuddling him, whispering "I love you princess" before drifting off to sleep. 

And Luke knew he was asleep, but he whispered back "I love you too daddy".

**Author's Note:**

> Send in requests to my  
> tumblr- snapchat-hood  
> twitter {ifb so you can dm me}-handjobcth  
> instagram- cinnamonhood you can dm me !! i always respond  
> I do all, and I also make sure you read/see/like them.  
> I am always more than happy to re-write something if you didn't like it.


End file.
